Los Guerreros I Verdadero Potencial
by shinmegamiolbap
Summary: Alberto, un chico de 18 años se muda de la casa de la madre para estudiar en la universidad que quiere. En la ciudad que va, se encontrara con una persona misteriosa y de ese día en adelante, su vida cambiara. ahora tiene que despertar su verdadero potencial y usar su nuevo poder contra otras personas como el mientras enfrenta sus propios miedos... podra conseguir sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1

( este es el primer capitulo de mi historia, Los Guerreros. Tengo los primeros 4 cap. hechos, hoy pondre el cap.1 y el proximo sabado o viernes pondre el cap.2 y asi seguire poniendo capitulos almenos que pase algo y no pueda. espero que les guste, que sigan leyendo los demas capitulos y se que la historia no es perfecta y que hay errores ortograficos, estoy intentando mejorar _ así que perdonen mis horrores ortograficos y disfruten. ^_^)

LOS

GUERREROS

I

Verdadero Potencial

Capítulo 1

El Potencial

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien- le dice Alberto a su madre

-Soy tu madre ¿Cómo no quieres q me preocupe? ¿Tienes todo lo q necesitas?- dice Marisol preocupada.

-Ya me avías preguntado antes y te conteste que si- contesta él con una sonrisa.

-Oh, perdón, tu sabes como soy cuando estoy nerviosa…- se queda contemplando a su hijo con una sonrisa. –Todavía no puedo creerlo… mi hijo se va para la universidad, aunque sea en una ciudad lejos pero estoy feliz- dice Marisol abrazando a Alberto con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa.

-Vamos, no llores, todo va estar bien- dice Alberto con una sonrisa mientras abraza a su madre más fuerte. Se notaba en sus ojos que él también estaba preocupado.

Alberto es un chico de dieciocho años. Una buena persona pero no muy brillante, que nunca se pone a estudiar mucho. No es atlético y le gusta jugar videojuegos o relajar con sus amigos. Es vago y le encanta dormir. Alberto nunca avía salido del pueblo donde vive con su madre. Era la primera vez, pero era más difícil todavía saber que iba a dejar a su madre sola. Hace once años que el padre de Alberto y hermano habían muerto en un fuego que hubo donde vivían. Desde entonces Alberto ha estado viviendo solo con la madre y el vínculo entre ellos ha crecido.

Alberto va a la universidad pero es lejos a si q se tiene q mudar, pero como la madre trabaja en el pueblo que viven, no se puede ir. Alberto se despide de su madre y se va, lleno de dudas y miedo sobre lo que le espera. Preguntándose que si estará preparado… pero aunque tenga esos sentimientos, sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

Alberto va en tren hasta llegar a la ciudad. Un día después logra llegar a la ciudad donde vivirá ahora. Alberto coge sus maletas y sale del tren. Avían personas por todas partes, inmediatamente se sintió perdido. Como jamás había salido del pueblo era la primera vez que va a la ciudad más la cantidad de gente lo dejo deslumbrado.

Alberto saca un papel del bolsillo. El papel dice la dirección del apartamento donde estará viviendo. Alberto empieza a buscar el apartamento pero se pierde en la ciudad. Termina en una calle completamente oscura y no había nadie alrededor, era de noche y el silencio que avía en esa calle comparado con toda la ciudad tenia a Alberto con un sentimiento incomodo, presentía algo extraño. De pronto al frente de él aparece una persona. Tenía una capa cubriendo su cara y estaba en el medio de la calle. Alberto mira a la persona y se queda inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente y su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que seguir caminando… nada malo va pasar…es solo una persona caminando en una calle sin nadie en el medio de la noche… okay, ahora que lo pienso eso no suena bien… ¿Qué hago?- se pone a pensar, asustado con la mirada abajo, pero logra calmarse y decide seguir adelante, pero con cuidado.

Alberto levanta la mirada y queda sorprendido por lo que ve. Vuelve a quedar inmóvil y su mente se queda en blanco. Al frente de Alberto estaba la persona, lo tenía en la misma cara y ni cuenta se avía dado. La persona coloca la mano en la frente de Alberto. Alberto no puede creerlo y aunque quiere salir corriendo, no puede, el miedo no lo deja mover. De pronto Alberto comienza a sentir algo extraño… siente algo adentro de él. Él no sabe cómo explicarlo o que es, pero es algo que nunca ha sentido. Cuando Alberto vuelve a la normalidad ya el hombre se avía desaparecido. Alberto se pone la mano en el pecho, preocupado y confundido a lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Qué fue eso….? Ese… sentimiento, esa persona… ¿Qué acaba de suceder?- se pregunta Alberto asustado y enfogonado. Alberto se deja caer de rodillas en el medio de la calle -…maldición… cómo es posible, en una situación como esa… mi vida en peligro y lo único que hice fue ser conquistado por el miedo… jamás cambiare… me pregunto que tuvieses hecho tu, hermano…- dice Alberto en rabia y con lágrimas en los ojos. Mirando al cielo, recordando a su hermano y lo asombroso que era.

El hermano de Alberto, Cristian, tres años mayor que Alberto. Le gustaba el baloncesto aunque no jugaba mucho, y sacaba buenas notas. Siempre ayudaba a Alberto cuando podía y jugaban videojuegos juntos. Cristian era más de un hermano para Alberto, era un ejemplo a seguir. Inteligente, atleta, cómico y divertido, para Alberto su hermano era una gran persona y el quisiera ser como su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos Alberto logra levantarse de nuevo y seguir adelante, sin idea de lo que avía sucedido con la persona en la capa. Alberto sigue buscando el apartamento donde vivirá según las direcciones que tenían el papel. Luego de media hora caminando por toda la ciudad, logra conseguir el apartamento. Era un pequeño motel de dos pisos, no era gran cosa pero era cómodo y comparados con otros moteles este parecía ser de cinco estrellas. Alberto se presenta a la dueña del motel, una señora como de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, amable y con una sonrisa en la cara siempre. La señora es una amiga de Marisol y por esa razón está dejando que Alberto se quede viviendo hay, tiene que pagar la renta pero es cuando puedan, después de que le paguen, todo está bien. La señora lo lleva a su apartamento y es normal de tamaño, un poco sucio pero nada mal. Su apartamento se ubicaba en el segundo piso. Era el último apartamento a la derecha. La señora le enseño el apartamento completo y se despidió. Alberto la siguió hasta la salida y le da las gracias. Cuando sale afuera, ve a una chica, parece ser de la misma edad a él y está saliendo del apartamento que está al lado del de Alberto. La chica tiene pelo negro, le llega hasta los hombros. Una cara preciosa y un cuerpo no con mucha curvas pero atractiva. Alberto, contemplando lo simple pero bella que era la chica se le olvida que estaba quedándose mirándola. La chica cierra la puerta con seguro y se da cuenta que Alberto la estaba mirando. La chica mira Alberto seriamente y Alberto despertó de su transe.

-… perdón, no fue mi intención…- dice Alberto. La chica solo lo mira y se va bajando las escaleras. Alberto suspira y vuelve a entrar al apartamento. Deja las maletas sin empacar y se acuesta… pensando en lo que le avía pasado esa noche.

Las clases empezaban en dos semanas, Alberto vino antes para acostumbrarse a la ciudad y no perderse. Él no pensó que se le iba hacer tan difícil conseguir el apartamento. –Si conseguir un apartamento se me hizo difícil, no quiero imaginarme como será de ahora en adelante todo… oh no ¡¿Qué pasa si no logro conseguir una tienda de videojuegos?!- dice Alberto en voz alta. –Bueno… mejor me duermo por ahora, es tarde y tengo sueño… me pregunto a ¿Dónde estaría yendo la chica del apartamento al lado del mío…?- se pregunta Alberto mientras empieza a dormirse.

Esa noche Alberto soñó sobre la persona en la capa y el sentimiento que tubo. Soñó que estaba corriendo de la persona y sentía algo en el pecho, algo tratando de salir y justo cuando la persona lo alcanzaba que lo que estaba adentro iba salir, se despierta. Cubierto en sudor y el cuerpo le dolía un poco. Trato seguir durmiendo pero se le hizo imposible. Estuvo toda la noche mirando el techo… visualizando todo lo que pasó y que hubiese hecho diferente. No fue hasta que se hicieron como las seis de la mañana que pudo dormir.

Por dormirse tarde, Alberto se despertó como a las tres de la tarde. Él no lo podía creer, ese día lo iba utilizar para aprenderse la ciudad. Alberto entonces prepara una sopa que se había llevado de casa y la cocina. Después de comer se puso a guardar y organizar sus cosas. En lo que organizaba sacó la consola que tenía para jugar video juegos.

-… Ahora que me recuerdo todavía no he podido pasar de ese "boss"- Alberto conecta la consola y cuando va empezar a jugar decide dejarlo para después.

-¡Primero recoger, luego la diversión…!- dice Alberto pero en minutos ya cambia de decisión y se pone a jugar. -… okay, pero solo hasta que pueda vencer a ese desgraciado…- tiempo después logra vencerlo -¡Sí! No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil… solo tenía que esperar al último momento que él estuviera cerca y atacarlo con un misil…- alegre sobre su victoria sigue jugando y no se da cuenta del tiempo. Una hora después y ya a pasado dos partes y se da cuenta que son ya las cuatro y todavía no ha salido aprenderse la ciudad –…okay, mejor lo dejo por ahora - media hora después deja de jugar y sale afuera.

Alberto buscó por dónde ir para llegar a la universidad y todo lo que había por el camino. De camino ve una tienda de video juegos y decide entrar después, pero no logra controlarse y entra. Adentro de la tienda consigue un juego que estaba buscando y el precio no estaba mal. Empezó hacer fila para pagarlo pero se puso a pensar que debería usar el dinero que le dieron para cosas necesarias. Deprimido y triste pero decidió no comprarlo y lo dejo en la tienda pero lo puso detrás de varios otros juegos para que nadie lo consiguiera.

-De esta manera voy a tener más tiempo para buscarme un trabajo y tener dinero para el juego…a quien estoy engañando ¡Esto no va hacer que no lo compren…! Mejor me voy…- Alberto se va de la tienda y continua de camino a la universidad.

-Debí haber hecho más caso cuando vine con mi madre… no reconozco nada- piensa Alberto.

Al final consiguió la universidad. Se quedó contemplándola… pensando en lo que le espera. Luego de unos minutos se fue hacia la casa. De camino le dio sed y entro a una farmacia. Cogió algo de beber y se lo bebió de camino. Detrás del motel donde se estaba quedando avía un parque. Mientras Alberto pasaba por ese parque escucho unos ruidos. No sabía que era pero siguió pasando. Ya era de noche y no avía nadie por esa área. Se terminó la bebida y había un zafacón cerca a sí que se dirigió al zafacón y lo voto. Cuando vota la botella se da cuenta de donde venía el ruido. Alberto alzó la mirada y vio a una chica siendo agarrada por el cuello por un hombre. Los pies de la chica no estaban tocando el piso, el hombre la había levantado tanto que la estaba ahorcando. La chica parecía de la misma edad de Alberto y el hombre parecía tener veinte y seis o treinta. No era tan alto pero era más grande que Alberto y tenía un poco de músculos.

Alberto quedo paralizado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo se queda inmóvil, su corazón empezó a palpitar bien rápido y su mente solo podía pensar en salir corriendo. Alberto comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre y su mente seguía pensando en correr.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es obvio que voy a morir si peleo contra este tipo…pero…- pensaba Alberto mientras seguí caminando hacia la situación. De pronto deja de caminar y dice…

-¡…Hey! Su-suelta la ch-chica- dice Alberto tartamudo, y sus piernas temblando del miedo. La chica estaba casi inconsciente. El hombre vira la mirada y mira Alberto de abajo hacia arriba –Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? Porque estoy seguro de que una persona como tu debería estar haciendo otra cosa- dice el hombre mirando a Alberto enojado.

Alberto comienza a temblar más y baja su mirada… -¿Por qué no te vas al carajo?- dice el hombre burlándose y riéndose al ver a Alberto temblar. Alberto de pronto deja de temblar y se agarra la camisa en el pecho.

-… Estás loco – comienza a decir Alberto - … Si te metes con ese tipo vas a morir… eso me estaba diciendo mientras veía lo que estabas haciendo…- dice Alberto y se agarra la camisa más fuerte. -…Sé que soy débil…sé que no tengo ningún chance de ganar… pero…pero jamás pudiera vivir con migo mismo al saber que deje que una cosa como esta pasara…así que… ¡suéltala ahora!- dice Alberto sin temblar, subiendo la mirada poco a poco. La chica estaba impresionada por Alberto. No podía creer que alguien la fuera ayudar, y menos alguien con el físico de Alberto. Cuando mira al hombre, no parecía ser la misma persona. Alberto se veía cambiado, decidido. Todo su temor fue escondido bien adentro de él y cuando soltó la camisa, echando su brazo hacia el lado como si estuviera diciendo con el movimiento de la mano, aquí termina todo. Su brazo se prende en llamas en cuestión de segundos.

Alberto sigue mirando al hombre, pero se da cuenta que el hombre lo está mirando extrañamente y de momento sintió calor así que mira su brazo izquierdo y está cubierto en llamas. Llamas que no siente y que no está quemándole la ropa. Alberto rápidamente se da cuenta que el otro brazo también tiene fuego y se cae al piso sentado.

-¿…Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!- dice Alberto mirando sus manos asustado. Luego recuerda la persona con la capa y el sentimiento que tubo. Las llamas le recuerdan a ese sentimiento que tuvo. -¿…Esa persona…?- dice en voz baja Alberto, pensando que la persona con la capa fue el culpable de que esto estuviera pasando y el tenga estos poderes.

Alberto se levanta del piso y se prepara para pelear. Mira al hombre y se da cuenta de que la muchacha es la vecina del apartamento del lado que vio salir por la noche. – No sé qué está pasando exactamente pero ¿¡…A ver quién se atreve pelear ahora!?- grita Alberto con una sonrisa en la cara.

El hombre suelta a la muchacha tirándola hacia atrás de él y sonríe. –Jamás pensé que iba poder vengarme de esa desgraciada y tener una nueva víctima en la misma noche… como voy a disfrutar arrancarte en pedazos muchacho- dice el hombre mientras el brazo se convierte como en un tipo de espada. El hombre sale corriendo hacia Alberto a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Tienes poderes también?!- grita Alberto volviendo a estar asustado. El primer instinto de Alberto fue correr y empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás pero luego se detiene y sale corriendo hacia el hombre. El hombre lo ataco con la espada pero Alberto lo evadió virándose hacia la derecha, con la espada apunto de haberle dado. Alberto aprovecha y le tira un puño al hombre, el hombre no se esperaba el puño pensando que Alberto se iba a quedar paralizado a último momento. El puño le da en la cara y lo que no dolería mucho porque Alberto no es tan fuerte, duele más por el fuego.

El hombre no lo podía creer y Alberto aprovecho ese momento y rápido volvió atacar. Esta vez dándole en el estómago y luego en la cara de nuevo. El hombre se hecha para atrás para poner espacio entre los dos y se queda mirando furiosamente a Alberto. Alberto está nervioso todavía pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Los nervios no se iban apoderar del esta vez.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡No dejare que me hagas hacer el tonto como esta puta!- dice enfogonado, mirando Alberto con rabia en los ojos. -… pues qué esperas, ataca- dice Alberto después de tomar un gran suspiro. El hombre grita en ira y sale corriendo hacia Alberto pero esta vez de camino la otra mano se convierte en otro tipo de espada también y Alberto no puede creerlo. El hombre ataca una y otra vez con ambas espadas y de alguna manera Alberto logra esquivar sus ataques.

Mientras esquiva los ataques, decide tirarle otro puño pero cuando lo lanza el brazo no le llega y el hombre aprovecha este momento para espetarle la espada a Alberto pero Alberto abre la mano como reacción de defenderse cuando de pronto de la mano que abrió sale una bola de fuego directo hacia la cara del hombre. Al hombre no le dio tiempo reaccionar porque la mano estaba muy cerca así que no pudo salirse del medio y la bola de fuego le dio directo en la cara haciendo que el hombre diera pasos hacia atrás.

Alberto se mira la mano sorprendido y con una sonrisa mira al hombre que se estaba aguantando la cara con las manos que las volvió normales y se prepara para atacar al hombre. Las llamas de sus brazos se ponen más grandes y Alberto comienza a darle un puño en el estómago. -¡Caíste muchacho!- grita el hombre y inmediatamente transforma el brazo en la espada de nuevo, atacando Alberto. Alberto no se lo esperaba y no pudo esquivarlo. El hombre logra espetarle la espada en el brazo izquierdo. El hombre se ríe y da a Alberto en el estomago con la rodilla. Alberto grita de dolor y el hombre le saca la espada del brazo.

Alberto da pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del hombre y se cae al piso en una rodilla, agarrándose el brazo. –Sabía que iba doler pero duele peor de lo que pensé…- piensa Alberto mirándose el brazo. El hombre aprovecha y ataca Alberto con ira. Alberto rueda hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque pero al dar esa vuelta también hizo que le doliera más el brazo. Alberto con todo y dolor se levanta y aleja del hombre. El hombre esta consumido por la ira y solo quiere matar Alberto. Alberto entonces se recordó del video juego que había jugado ese día.

Alberto sonríe y se queda quieto esperando que el hombre se le acerque y prepara su mano derecha. El hombre sigue acercándose y cuando estaba justo encima de Alberto listo para atacar, Alberto levanta el brazo derecho hacia el hombre y le lanza una bola de fuego al cuerpo. El hombre no podía creerlo y la bola le da en el pecho tirándolo hacia atrás.

La chica comienza a despertarse y cuando mira lo que está pasando ve a Alberto con la mano abierta apuntándole al hombre y la mano de Alberto llenándose de fuego cada vez más. Alberto con una cara seria, apuntando hacia el hombre con la mano abierta y el hombre levantándose del piso pero solo puede levantarse a medias.

-Cometiste un error bien grave y por eso perdiste- dice Alberto seriamente mientras el hombre lo mira con ira. -¡Subestimaste a tu oponente!- dice Alberto justo antes de tirarle con todo lo que tenía. Una grande porción de fuego le tira al hombre directamente, parecía una lanza llamas de grande porciones. El fuego va directo a donde el hombre. El hombre solo logra usar sus manos como espadas para protegerse un poco del fuego pero no lo ayuda. Segundos después el hombre termina con quemaduras pero no muy serias y con una cara que no puede creer que haya perdido. El hombre se cae inconscientemente al piso y Alberto sonríe por su victoria. La chica va hacia Alberto y ve su herida en el brazo izquierdo.

La chica le pregunta que si está bien, preocupada pero Alberto solo sonríe y cuando iba a contestar se desmaya, cansado por toda la energía que avía gastado y el dolor que sentía. La chica junta sus manos y las acerca a la herida y un brillo empieza alumbrar las manos de la chica y la herida. Cuando la luz desaparece, la herida avía desaparecido. La chica luego levanta Alberto por el lado derecho y lo empieza a llevar al motel.

-…pesas más de lo que pareces- dice la chica mientras levanta a Alberto.


	2. Chapter 2

( Espero que les guste y perdonen los horrores ortograficos XD me gustaria que pongan sus opiniones para poder mejorar ^_^ gracias por leer y por el apoyo)

Capitulo 2

Lo Necesario

Alberto aparece en un lugar oscuro -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- dice Alberto asustado. El lugar estaba vacío y solo se escuchaban unos gritos a lo lejos. Él quería ir a ver porque estaba alguien gritando pero el miedo no lo dejaba moverse. Alberto se encontraba en el piso tirado inmóvil, asustado de la oscuridad – N-no puedo… silencio… deja de gritar… no puedo ayudarte… silencio… cállate ya… no puedo hacer nada - De pronto una luz aparece y Alberto mira haber que era. Cuando mira al frente de él estaba la persona con la capa.

-… miedo, oscuridad, soledad… jamás serás como tu hermano- dice la persona con voz profunda. Alberto sentía que podía confiar en esa persona, pero también sentía algo incomodo al mirarla, una preocupación que no podía quitarse de enzima. Alberto se asusta y se aleja de la persona, arrastrándose por el piso. -¿Q-Que quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano?- pregunta Alberto. La persona se ríe y se quita la capa de la cara. Enseñando su cara. Alberto no puede creerlo.

-… E-eres ¿…Somos la misma persona?- pregunta Alberto. La persona detrás de la capa era Alberto mismo. El segundo Alberto se vuelve a reír y dice: - Así es… yo soy tú, y tú eres yo ¿Por qué estas tirado en el piso?- Alberto lo mira – Si eres yo mismo ¿No deberías saber porque? – dice Alberto y vuelve mirar al piso.

Alberto tirado en el piso, sin creer que esta hablando con el mismo, se queda inmóvil pensando… -Tengo miedo…- dice. – ¿Miedo?- pregunta el otro Alberto-¿Miedo de que?-

Inmóvil, con un poco de lágrimas contesta: - No tengo porque vivir… soy débil y tengo miedo… no quiero fallar, pero no puedo hacer nada… tengo miedo de ser nada, de ser nadie en el mundo… pero… se que nunca podré ser alguien, no tengo lo necesario… no quiero… no…- dice hasta que el otro Alberto se acerca y con una sonrisa le da en la cabeza un cantacito. – Es esa clase de pensamiento que te hace ser nadie… es por esa razón que estas tirado en el piso… sin un rumbo a seguir… tirado sin energía ni motivo, no te quejes de fallar, si no as hecho nada para triunfar… dime y ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Nada? Vamos, levántate- Alberto mira al otro Alberto tratando de dejar de llorar… - ¿Por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas? ¿Quién eres exactamente?- El otro Alberto sonríe y extiende su mano para ayudar Alberto a levantarse. – Soy el Alberto que esta cansado de su vida… el Alberto que esta cansado de hablar… y esta preparado para hacer lo necesario… y tu… ¿Estas listo? – Alberto hecha su vista de donde vienen los gritos, con temor en sus ojos y los cierra.

Cuando Alberto abre los ojos, esta devuelta en su cama. Se levanta de la cama lentamente y todavía le duele un poco el cuerpo pero se da cuenta que el brazo estaba curado. Recordó que la vecina era la chica que estaba ayudando y se levanta rápidamente. Toca a la puerta de la chica. Ella abre la puerta y lo mira. Alberto estaba cubierto de sudor. -… se que tienes preguntas pero ahora no puedo, y ¡báñate antes de venir a tocar a mi puerta, apestas horrible!- le dice y le cierra la puerta en la cara. Alberto le dice que se acaba de despertar y que estaba preocupado por ella, por eso vino hablarle. La chica vuelve abrirle la puerta y lo mira directamente -… Pues… gracias por preocuparte – la chica se sonroja un poco - No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto pero… t-te debo mi vida. No debí haberte gritado, perdón- sonríe - pero enserio apestas, debes bañarte. Te prometo que hablaremos luego- dice la chica y cierra la puerta lentamente para no restallarla esta vez. Alberto se queda en silencio cuando la chica cierra la puerta y comienza a olerse los sobacos. Inmediatamente se da cuenta que debe bañarse y se va.

Alberto se baña y se tira a la cama. -…ese sueño… - cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, rápido se altera y se pone a buscar por todo el cuarto unos papeles –mierda, voy a llegar tarde, hoy tenia que ir a la conferencia en la universidad- se recuerda Alberto mientras busca unos papeles que tiene que entregar y se viste.

Se va corriendo para llegar a tiempo. De milagro llegó justo antes de que comenzara. Al entrar al teatro de la universidad, donde la conferencia iba hacer, choca con alguien. – Perdón, fue sin querer- dice Alberto casi sin aire de tanto correr.

- N-no te preocupes- dice la persona con una sonrisa. Parecía tener la misma edad que Alberto. - Debe ser otro estudiante como yo, si esta en la universidad hoy, debe ser por esa razón – pensaba Alberto en lo que trata recuperar el aire. Un poco gordito, tiene una barba pequeña y espejuelos puestos. Parece ser amable pero un poco tímido.

- Okay - Alberto sonríe y se va pero luego regresa rápidamente y se presenta- Mi nombre es Alberto, un placer- el hombre sonríe de vuelta –Me llamo Orlando- ambos se dan la mano y el hombre mira de pronto a Alberto de una manera extraña, como si hubiese sentido algo al tocarlo.

¿Estas bien? – pregunta Alberto pero la conferencia empieza y se despide.

La conferencia es justo lo que Alberto pensaba que iba hacer, aburrida. Luego de unas horas, al salir del teatro, avía una mesa con comida y Alberto no había comido nada así que aprovechó. Busco donde sentarse, pero no había donde. Bien atrás había unas escaleras y decidió sentarse ahí. Va a las escaleras, y el ruido de la gente hablando se escuchaba lejos. Alrededor de él no avía nadie.

-¿Comiendo solo?- escucha la voz de una chica y mira detrás de el. Detrás estaba la vecina y estaba sentada. Alberto se asusto un poco y se puso nervioso al estar asolas con ella. –M-me asustases… - dice Alberto y la chica sonríe un poco. – Con que por eso te mudaste al motel, para estar cerca de la universidad- dice la chica. Alberto vuelve a mirar para al frente y sigue comiendo. -… supongo que tu también- dice Alberto. La chica se queda en silencio por un momento. -… s-si… Por eso vine- dice con un tono extraño. Alberto mira a la chica por un momento. La chica parecía estar pensando en algo y de momento nota a Alberto mirándola. Alberto la miraba preocupado, sentía que algo le pasaba a la chica. Ella lo mira fijamente enfogonada.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¡Deja de mirarme!- dice la chica enfogonada y mira a otro lado. Alberto solo sonríe y dice: -Perdón, es que me estaba preguntando ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca nos presentamos… mi nombre es Alberto…-

La chica mira Alberto un poco sonrojada –A-Alberto…- dice en voz baja. -¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta Alberto al no escuchar que dijo en voz baja. La chica se sonroja un poco mas y mira a otro lado como si estuviera nerviosa. –Me llamo Ángela- dice la chica. Alberto sonríe – ¿Ángela…? L-lindo nombre- dice Alberto sonriendo un poco nervioso. -…gracias- dice Ángela y sigue comiendo. Alberto vuelve a comer y dejan de hablar, solo se escucha la gente a lo lejos. Alberto comiendo nervioso todo el momento. Ángela también estaba un poco nerviosa pero como estaba atrás de Alberto pues el no se dio cuenta.

Luego del receso fueron a un salón por grupos y les hablaron sobre los profesores y las clases que iban a coger. Todo el día fueron horas de conferencias, charlas… y Alberto completamente aburrido. Llegó a la casa cansado y sin ganas de hacer nada pero, tenía que preguntarle a Ángela sobre lo que esta pasando. Alberto decide preguntarle a Ángela. -…Okay, te vez un poco cansado pero si tu quieres- dice Ángela mientras sale y cierra la puerta con seguro. -¿Qué, tu no estas cansada de tantas conferencias? Y ¿Por qué estas cerrando? ¿Acaso vamos hablar afuera?- pregunta Alberto. Ángela lo mira seriamente –No, no estoy cansada y no vamos hablar afuera. Vamos a tu apartamento- dice Ángela. -¿Qué pasa no me quieres adentro del tuyo?- dice Alberto riéndose un poco. –Claro que no te dejaría entrar a mi apartamento…- dice seriamente mientras camina al apartamento de Alberto. Él no puedo creer la contestación de Ángela – Siento que me acaban de apuñalar en el pecho – piensa Alberto.

Entran y Alberto tiene ropa tirada por el piso. Alberto se abochorna –P-Perdón, se me olvido recoger- dice mientras empieza a recoger la ropa un poco y la tira a una esquina. –No te preocupes ya avía entrado cuando tuve que cargarte ayer… pero para la próxima ¡No invites a una mujer a tu cuarto mientras tienes un desorden! ¡Sobre todo cuando tienes ropa interior tirada también!- dice Ángela furiosa y un poco sonrojada al ver la ropa interior de Alberto. Alberto rápido la recoge.

–Perdón… y se me había olvidado, gracias por haberme cargado de vuelta a mi apartamento y por haberme curado ¿supongo que fuiste tú verdad?- dice Alberto. –No fue nada…fue lo menos que pude hacer por haberme salvado- dice Ángela sinceramente.

Ángela se sienta en una silla y Alberto se sienta en la cama. – ¿Listo para que te diga todo lo que se?- pregunta Ángela. Alberto respira profundamente y dice que si. -… No se porque tenemos estos poderes….- dice Ángela seriamente. Alberto se queda esperando - ¿…No… no sabes? ¿Qué tal la persona esa en la capa? Fue el, el fue el que me dio este poder ¿Quien es esa persona?- dice Alberto recordando el sueño que tubo ese día. Ángela lo mira curiosamente - ¿Una persona con capa?- Alberto no puede creer que Ángela no sepa de quien el esta hablando. Se queda en silencio, desesperado al no obtener las respuestas que esperaba. -¡¿Cómo que no sabes quien es?! ¡La persona que aprovecho cuando estaba solo y puso su mano en mi frente…!- se levanta de la cama enojado- Fue el…. lo se… si el no es el culpable de estos poderes… ¿Qué esta pasando entonces? Y ¿Por qué?- sintiéndose atrapado, sin opciones, se vuelve a sentar en la cama. Baja su mirada al piso, desmotivado.

Ángela esta enojada de que Alberto le gritara un poco pero sabe por lo que esta pasando Alberto, así que respira profundamente. – No se de quien estas hablando pero… se como te sientes… ese sentimiento de no ser capas, de querer enserarse en un cuarto y nunca salir… estar cansada de todo y tan solo querer desaparecer…- dice Ángela mirando a Alberto. - ¿Ángela? – dice Alberto levantando su mirada y Ángela mira a otro lado inmediatamente y vuelve actuar normal. – en un edificio abandonado se encuentra todo otro edificio escondido… en ese edificio escondido se encuentra un campo de pelea… nuestro propio coliseo – dice Ángela. -… ¿Un coliseo? Espera ¿Cómo que nuestro propio?- pregunta Alberto. Ángela mira Alberto – Los guerreros- dice sonriendo. -… ¿Los guerreros?- pregunta Alberto mirando a Ángela determinadamente, esperando que sea lo que necesita para conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas. – Así nos llamamos, y nos enfrentamos en el coliseo para probar quien es el mejor… el hombre que me estaba atacando la noche que me salvaste era uno de ellos, lo había vencido pero a el no le gustó que lo aya hecho ver como una basura, fácil de vencer por una mujer, así que me siguió y me ataco… no estaba preparada y pues… hay fue cuando llegaste tu…- explica Ángela.

Alberto repentinamente se levanta de la cama y la mira lleno de determinación – Ángela, por favor, entrename. Quiero poder controlar este poder, quiero poder… poder luchar por mis metas… - dice Alberto. Se notaba que estaba hablando con todo su corazón. Ángela sorprendida y en silencio se pone a pensar y recuerda por lo que ella pasó -… Okay, te entrenare…- dice mirando a Alberto. Alberto feliz, le da las gracias a Ángela y ella mira a otro lado – de nada… ósea me salvaste la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer…- dice Ángela. Deciden irse a dormir y Ángela se va a su apartamento. Alberto estaba ansioso y Ángela estaba preocupada por alguna razón, pero ambos pudieron dormir bien.

La mañana siguiente Alberto se despertó temprano, para el, eso era algo que nunca pasaba. No pudo dormir más. Toda la noche estuvo soñando con una gran batallas en el que vencía a todo contrincante. Se bañó, vistió y se fue a una tienda que había cerca, para comprar pan. Entra a la tienda y coge el pan, cuando hace fila que se da cuenta hay un hombre mirándolo dudosamente. Como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo pero no consigue la respuesta. Era un hombre, parecía tener la misma edad que Alberto. Delgado pero un poco de músculos. Alberto mira al hombre y el hombre mira a otro lado inmediatamente.

Alberto decide ignorarlo y se va. Llega al apartamento y come. Luego decide jugar videojuegos en lo que Ángela le avisa que es hora. Pasó un tiempo cuando finalmente Ángela toca a la puerta. Alberto respira profundamente y abre la puerta, listo, preparado para el entrenamiento. Ángela lo lleva al bosque afuera de la ciudad. En el bosque, hay un río, ahí es donde entrenarían. Al llegar, Alberto se puso a contemplar el lugar, lo bello y claro que se veía el río. Alberto sonríe – Ángela, es precioso… ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? – pregunta Alberto curiosamente. Ángela recuesta un bulto que trajo en un árbol que había cerca del río. – Okay, pues espero que estés listo porque vas a entrenar todos los días hasta que empiece la universidad. Primero voy a probar como peleas ¿Entendido? – Comienza hablar Ángela, ignorando la pregunta de Alberto. -… S-si, estoy listo… - contesta Alberto tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones y enfocarse.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuál es tu… - no le dio tiempo Alberto para terminar cuando siente algo darle en el estomago que lo hace caer hacia atrás. Tirado en el piso se pone a pensar – ¿Q-qué diablos fue eso? – se levanta lentamente y la mira. Ángela parecía inmóvil, sonriendo, esperando que se levantara. Alberto logra levantarse y se va acercando a ella – Ángela ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunta Alberto. Con un movimiento de la mano de Ángela, Alberto vuelve a sentir el cantazo, pero esta vez en su cara. Alberto sale disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra un árbol y cayendo al piso un poco mareado.

Alberto recostado al árbol, la mira perturbado. Sin idea de que le esta dando exactamente. Ángela se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa, esperando que él se levantara de nuevo. Alberto, tambaleando un poco, pero logra pararse de nuevo y mira a Ángela seriamente, como si con su mirada dijera que estaba preparado. Ella lo mira y sonríe mas todavía – Okay, pues si estás listo, aquí voy – Ángela dice mientras mueve ambas manos. Él se da cuenta que el movimiento q ella hace es de dar puños. - ¿Cómo es capas que sus puños me están dando si ella esta lejos de mi? – se pregunta Alberto cuando vuelve a sentir los cantazos en su estomago y cara, se sentían como puños. Los puños lo hacen hechar hacia atrás, pero no por mucho por el árbol que estaba detrás de el. El árbol lo detiene y esta vez logra quedarse de pies. Respira profundamente y se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

- No puedo quedarme aquí parado, cuando vea que tire los puños, debo esquivarlos o por lo menos intentarlo – piensa Alberto mientras mira a Ángela cuidadosamente, para ver si entiende su secreto… su poder.

Ángela ataca otra vez y Alberto brinca a la derecha. Logra esquivar el ataque y se dirige a Ángela con toda velocidad. Ángela espera al último momento y justo cuando Alberto estaba bien cerca, de pronto una capa de protección, cubriendo a Ángela y su alrededor del puño de Alberto. La protección se expande queriendo lanzar a Alberto al piso, pero el logra mantenerse de pie. Lucha contra la fuerza del escudo pero la fuerza de La capa de protección es superior a la de Alberto y termina siendo arrojado al piso.

- Viento… no me di cuenta, aunque me lo imaginaba. Los puños se sintieron tan sólidos como puños de verdad pero eran puños hechos de viento – Alberto se levanta. Ángela se ríe un poco – ¿Enserio no te distes cuenta más rápido? Bueno, ya con esta práctica pude ver tus habilidades en una pelea… y puedo concluir que eres horrible peleando – dice Ángela y se recuesta con un árbol cerca del río - En lo que descanso, concéntrate en el sentimiento que tuviste la noche que me salvaste, el sentimiento de las llamas, de ese fuego que fluye en tu interior, siente ese sentimiento fluir por tu cuerpo y contrólalo. Solo cuando logres eso, podrás sacar y usar tu poder. Luego que vayas practicando eso y acostumbrándote, pues te demostrare como defenderte y pelear – dice Ángela y cierra los ojos, Alberto la mira – ¿Enserio va a dormirse en el medio del bosque? Aunque, si es pasivo y fresco… - cierra los ojos y respira profundamente – se siente bien estar rodeado de la naturaleza, sin nadie cerca para molestarte – piensa Alberto mientras sonríe, de pronto una piedrita le da en la frente. Alberto abre los ojos y ve a Ángela todavía con los ojos cerrados – ¿Me acabas de tirar con una piedra? – pregunta Alberto. Ella abre un ojo y mira a Alberto – aunque tengo los ojos cerrados, puedo saber si estas o no estas concentrándote… así que ponte a trabajar, dijiste que querías que te entrenara así que pruébalo – - okay, okay, me concentraré… - Alberto se concentra en el sentimiento de aquella noche y Ángela cierra el ojo de nuevo.

Ángela puede sentir el potencial de Alberto bien adentro de él. Solo tiene que aprender a utilizarlo. En ese exacto momento Ángela siente otro poder, no estaban solos en el bosque, había otro guerrero cerca. Ángela puede sentir todo movimiento que haga el guerrero así que no hace nada por el momento, se queda recostada, esperando.

Alberto trataba concentrarse pero no importaba, solo podía pensar en el sueño que tuvo hace dos días atrás. Se sentía frustrado al no poder sacar su poder. Trataba olvidar el sueño y concentrarse en su poder pero no importaba lo mucho que se concentraba, era imposible para él. Lo único q tenía en la mente era miedo de fallar, miedo de no poder lograr su meta. Pasan 10 minutos y él no lograba concentrarse. Ángela se levanta y se acerca a Alberto. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y no la ve acercarse. Ángela respira profundamente y le da un cantazo en la cabeza. - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! No estas ni cerca para alcanzar tu potencial. Puedo sentirlo, se que lo tienes. Solo tienes que concentrarte – dice Ángela enojada con Alberto. Alberto no se esperaba el cantazo y se soba. – No me tienes que dar, estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas pero no logro concentrarme lo suficiente - dice Alberto depresivo. Ángela respira profundamente de nuevo y decide enseñarle a pelear mejor.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y los dos terminan sentados al lado del río. Ángela coge el bulto y saca unos emparedados y unas botellas de agua. – Con que eso era lo que trajiste – dice Alberto. Ángela se sonroja un poco – Los hice yo misma, así que espero que te gusten - dice ella y Alberto sonríe. Empiezan a comer y Alberto no puede creer que esta comiendo algo que hizo una chica para él – No esta nada mal, sabe bueno, gracias – dice Alberto contento y Ángela sonríe y se sonroja un poco. Después de unos minutos terminan de comer.

- Ángela, gracias – dice Alberto acostándose en el piso. Ella lo mira seriamente – Gracias ¿Porqué? – Alberto la mira con una pequeña sonrisa – Por ayudarme, con lo malo que soy aprendiendo pero seguiste tratando de enseñarme, te lo agradezco… aunque me hubiese gustado si me dieras menos – dice Alberto riéndose un poco. Ángela se acuesta también y mira el cielo - de ¿Qué otra manera vas aprender si no te castigo por tus errores…? – Se ríen un poco – sinceramente… no me lo tienes que agradecer… te debo después de lo que hiciste… - Ángela dice y Alberto la mira y le da con un dedo en la frente - ¿Porqué me das? – Pregunta Ángela y él sonríe – No me debes nada… lo que hice fue porque era lo correcto. Además ya gane algo al ayudarte… te pude conocer, y ahora somos amigos – dice Alberto con una sonrisa mirándola. Ángela se sonroja un poco y sonríe feliz -... Gracias – los dos se quedan un tiempo acostados mirando el cielo juntos.

De pronto escuchan una voz. – Se ven tan lindos juntos… - Alberto se sienta y mira a todos lados, buscando de donde proviene la voz - espero que no este interrumpiendo pero no puedo resistir mucho más… - Alberto se sorprende y se levanta, Ángela actúa normal y se levanta también. Alberto todavía esta buscando de donde viene la voz. Cuando mira a Ángela, ella estaba mirando mas que a una dirección especifica - ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Donde estas? – Pregunta Alberto y Ángela contesta – llevas desde que llegamos espiándonos – Alberto la mira - ¿Qué dices? Espera… ¿Sabias que no estábamos solos? - pregunta Alberto – Estaba esperando, como vez, puedo sentir el poder de otros guerreros, todo guerrero puede hacer esto, pero ellos solo pueden identificar que alguien tiene un poder serca de ellos, pero yo puedo saber exactamente donde esta… y el poder de él… se va hacer difícil vencerlo si estoy sola… pero no pensé que se te iba ser tan difícil sacar tu potencial – explica Ángela porque no había hecho nada sobre el hombre.

El hombre se ríe y demuestra donde estaba. Se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol – Así que puedes sentir el poder de otros guerreros… interesante, muy interesante… pues, mi nombre es Raúl y soy un guerrero, al igual que ustedes… Los reto a que se enfrenten a mí, en combate… -


	3. Chapter 3

( El capitulo 3 a llegado, el reto de Raúl... pelearan? quien ganara? espero que les guste y perdonen horrores ortograficos ^_^)

Capitulo 3

Fuego Interno

- … ¿Nos estas retando? – pregunta Alberto. Raúl se queda serio - … Piensa que es entrenamiento para cuando vayas al coliseo – dice Raúl y Ángela mira a Alberto – talvez pueda vencerlo… cera una pelea difícil, si tan solo Alberto pudiera usar sus poderes, no sabrá pelear pero, esa noche… el poder que siento adentro de el, seria de gran ayuda… ¡Que estoy pensando! Debo vencerlo yo… no debo confiar en él… tengo que ganar… - piensa Ángela y sonríe determinadamente – Por lo que veo, tendré que hacer esto sola… - se mueve al frente de Alberto y se prepara para pelear – Alberto, sigue intentando despertar tu potencial – dice Ángela. Alberto se sorprende – P-pero quiero ayudarte, no es tiempo de entrenar – Alberto responde queriendo luchar y ayudarla. Ángela sigue dándole la espalda – ahora mismo lo único que puedes hacer para ayudarme es seguir con tu entrenamiento… así que al lo que te digo – dice Ángela y Alberto se tranquiliza – S-si es lo que quieres… ¡okay! – Alberto se va corriendo, alejándose de ellos para no interponerse en la pelea y poder concentrarse mejor.

- Pues tendré que pelear contra ti solamente… yo quería una gran batalla pero pues, tendré que aceptar lo que me den – dice Raúl sonriendo. Ella se queda seria – te gusta pelear por lo que veo – dice Ángela. Él la mira y se ríe - ¿Qué haces? ¿Dándole tiempo a tu amigo? Porque dudo que en realidad te interese saber de mi.- Ángela sonríe – No necesito su ayuda, puedo vencerte si me lo propongo. Solo me dio interés, eso es todo – dice Ángela sonriendo y Raúl sonríe también – Buen, si me gusta pelear… se puede decir que me e convertido en un adicto… no pudiera vivir sin la pelea…- dice Raúl con una cara de maniático -… Pero, no es la única razón – Raúl se pone serio de pronto – Hice una promesa… una promesa que no pienso romper… – dice Raúl. –Una promesa… yo también hice una promesa hace tiempo atrás – piensa Ángela y ataca repentinamente.

La rama se rompe con uno de los puños de viento de Ángela pero Raúl no se encontraba en todo eso. De pronto Ángela siente el poder de Raúl por la izquierda. – Eso no me lo esperaba - Eres rápida pero ya se que tus poderes son de viento, no me vas a coger así de fácil – dice Raúl seriamente, preparado por si lo vuelve atacar. – No puedo creerlo… es bien rápido. Ni quisiera lo vi moverse – piensa Ángela.

- okay… creo que ya estoy lo lejos suficiente, tampoco quiero estar muy lejos – piensa Alberto mientras recupera el aire por correr. – La verdad que me canso muy rápido… debo comer más… espera, de ¿Qué estoy hablando? ¡Debo avanzar! – dice Alberto y comienza a concentrarse.

- ¿Vas atacarme de nuevo o voy a tener que atacar yo? – pregunta Raúl. Ángela lo mira furiosa. – ¿sabes que escuche decir a alguien una vez…? ¡No subestimes a tu oponente! – grita Ángela y ataca de nuevo. Lanza varios puños de viento y él sonríe. Raúl brinca de la rama y desaparece, los ataques fallan y Raúl aparece al lado de Ángela. Ella se sorprende pero le da un puño. Raúl aguanta el puño – Mi turno…- Raúl electrocuta un poco a Ángela.

Ángela aguanta el dolor pero Raúl rápidamente le mete un rodillazo en el estomago. De pronto de su rodilla también sale electricidad y electrocuta a Ángela. Ella termina dando pasos hacia atrás y cae al piso de rodillas, respirando profundamente.

- Así que tus poderes son de electricidad… no te transportas… es que te estas moviendo rápidamente... Eres más poderoso de lo que pensé – dice Ángela después de recuperar sus fuerzas. Se levanta y se prepara para atacar de nuevo. – Como puedes notar, no subestimo a mis oponentes… es tan solo que se que ellos no pueden vencerme – dice Raúl lleno de arrogancia – Nadie es, ni puede ser mejor que yo – dice Raúl y se prepara para atacar.

- ¡Que jodienda! No importa que, no puedo concentrarme. Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Ángela… pero debo concentrarme, debo poder despertar mis poderes… debo ayudarla – Alberto sigue intentando concentrarse.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta Raúl. –…Sí – contesta Ángela - ¡Pues toma esto! – grita Raúl. Raúl vuelve desaparecer en los ojos de Ángela, pero ella tiene un plan. Ángela cierra los ojos y comienza a concentrarse. Luego sonríe un poco y ataca con un puño de viento. Repentinamente Raúl aparece cayendo al piso donde Ángela había dirigido su ataque-… ¿Q-que diablos as hecho? – pregunta Raúl mientras se levanta y Ángela solo sonríe. Raúl se llena de ira y comienza alejarse lentamente de ella. Ángela comienza atacarlo con bolas de viento. Raúl desaparece de nuevo pero esta vez una de las bolas le da - ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – pregunta Raúl. – Como dije antes… no subestimes a tu oponente… recuerda que puedo sentir la energía de otros guerreros. Se me hizo difícil por lo rápido que eres pero, logre conseguir tu energía… ahora no podrás huir de mi – dice y sonríe.

-impresionante… realmente impresionante… pero ¿No crees que me estas subestimando tu también a mi? No solo soy rápido… soy bien poderoso. Ángela sigue atacándolo y él sigue esquivando los ataques, aunque esta vez se le están haciendo más difíciles de esquivar.

- Dime ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Eres un gran contrincante, no quiero olvidar tu nombre para cuando logré vencerte – pregunta Raúl. – Nose que te hace pensar que podrás vencerme pero mi nombre es Ángela y no lo olvides, ya que seré la persona en vencerte – responde Ángela y Raúl comienza a reírse. – okay, para ser una chica peleas muy bien, Ángela. Eso si lo aceptare, pero el ganador seré yo. Si pudieras vencerme no estuvieras rezando que tu amigo logre despertar su potencial – dice Raúl y Ángela se queda en silencio y lo sigue atacando. Raúl sonríe más. – No lo necesito…no puedo confiar en él… - Ángela recuerda que Alberto le salvo la vida antes -… el me ayudo, me salvo… pero… debo luchar yo… no puedo dejarme engañar que me ayudara…- piensa Ángela mientras sigue atacando.

Ángela deja de atacarlo y Raúl logra llegar a la distancia entre Ángela y él que él quería. – No puedo seguir de este modo… gastare toda mi energía usando mi rapidez. Debo destruir su defensa… ¡Espero que estés lista! – Raúl levanta su mano y la mano comienza a llenarse de electricidad. Luego levanta la otra mano y las une creando más electricidad.

- Diablos ¿Ahora que ago? – Se pregunta Ángela nerviosa – Tendré que usar toda mi fuerza… - decide Ángela y se concentra. Su campo de fuerza se transforma en un pequeño tornado y Raúl no puede creerlo -… Así que as decidido luchar con todo tu poder… pues eso solo significa que tendré que aumentar mi electricidad – dice Raúl y todo su cuerpo comienza a llenarse de electricidad. Raúl hecha las manos hacia al frente y se prepara pero el tornado de Ángela esta haciendo que sea difícil poder quedarse quieto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? de momento empezó haber más viento… tiene que ser Ángela, jamás pensé que sus poderes pudieran hacer tanto… debo seguir concentrándome, tengo que ayudarla pronto… Ángela esta contando en mi, para poder ayudarla lo más rápido posible. - dice Alberto y sigue concentrándose.

Raúl comienza alejarse del tornado para poder hacer su ataque pero del tornado empiezan a salir bolas de viento – Esta pelea se a puesto más interesante de lo que pude imaginarme… ¡Sigamos, no quiero que la diversión se termine tan pronto! – grita Raúl, evadiendo las bolas de viento. Los ataques de Ángela dejan pequeños cráteres en el piso donde caen.

- No puedo creer que sigua esquivando todos mis ataques – piensa Ángela. Raúl logra poner distancia entre los dos y se prepara para su ataque – No importa… dentro de este tornado, nada podrá entrar… pero, porsiacaso… - sigue pensando Ángela. - ¡Prepárate! ¡El momento ha llegado! – Raúl grita y ataca. De sus manos sale toda la electricidad que estaba cargando. Era un gran láser de electricidad y se dirigía al tornado. La electricidad hace contacto con el tornado y se escuchan truenos y relámpagos. Suena como si una gran tormenta estuviera ocurriendo. Algunos rayos de la electricidad chocaban con los árboles. Los árboles se prendían en fuego pero antes que fuera tarde, un pequeño viento los apagaba. Si el fuego se hubiese hecho muy grande, el viento solo hubiese empeorado la situación.

Los vientos están llegando hasta donde Alberto se fue. Alberto abre los ojos y mira a la dirección de donde proviene todo el viento y ruido -… Ángela… perdón… - dice Alberto y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

El tornado se destruye y la electricidad se detiene. Raúl comienza a descansar un poco para recuperar un poco de energía. Aun recuperándose de la energía que ha gastado, Raúl tiene una sonrisa. Feliz de su victoria. De pronto siente un cantazo en la espalda. Raúl es empujado por el cantazo hacia al frente y se vira, viendo a Ángela con una bola de viento preparada en la mano y se la tira -¡Imposible! – Grita Raúl y la bola le da en el pecho, tirándolo hacia un árbol a lo lejos. El árbol se rompe por la mitad y Raúl cae al piso.

- ¡¿Como es posible?! Destruí el tornado… ¡No puede ser! ¿Será posible que…? – Piensa Raúl y comienza a reírse. No puede reírse bien fuerte por el dolor – No estabas en el tornado, lo utilizases para entretenerme y irte por detrás de mi… - se levanta con un poco de dificultad – Eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé, aunque el tornado se supone que fuera a salvo, decidiste tener un plan B – Raúl se prepara y sale corriendo donde Ángela - ¡Tendré que estar mas pendiente! – dice Raúl mientras ataca a Ángela con rayos de electricidad.

Ángela sonríe y esquiva los ataques de Raúl – esta corriendo hacia mi… y no esta usando su súper rapidez… eso significa, que a gastado mucha energía y no quiere gastar mas por si lo necesita… tu tampoco eres tan bruto, si fuera otro, se enfogonaría y no pensaría en guardar fuerzas – dice Ángela. Raúl sonríe y usa súper rapidez, aparece detrás de Ángela y le da un codazo en la cabeza, tirándola al piso pero Ángela logra poner las manos y empujarse hacia arriba para caer de pies – lo hizo parecer que no lo iba a usar para el último momento utilizarlo… - piensa Ángela y esquiva los puños de Raúl. De pronto uno de los puños tira unos pequeños rayos de electricidad alrededor y coge a Ángela un poco. Raúl usa esa oportunidad para atacar otra vez y usa el mismo truco solo que esta vez el puño le da en el estomago. La electricidad pasa por el cuerpo de Ángela y la mantiene tambaleando un poco y Raúl le da una patada en el estomago, tirando a Ángela lejos de Raúl y se da con el piso varias veces en lo que baja de velocidad y cae boca bajo.

Raúl respira profundamente para recuperar un poco de fuerzas porsiacaso y comienza a caminar donde Ángela – Pues dime ¿Te rindes o que? – pregunta Raúl mientras se va acercando. Ángela intenta levantarse pero no puede, esta casi sin aire y la electricidad la a dejado debilitada – Nunca debí haberme acercado a él… debí haber sabido que iba ser una mala idea… - piensa Ángela.

Raúl sigue acercándose lentamente -… peleas bien, pero nadie puede vencerme, soy el mejor guerrero que hay… así que ríndete, ni quisiera te puedes parar de nuevo… - dice Raúl. Ángela logra virarse del otro lado y Raúl se sorprende – Eres bien fuerte Ángela, jamás olvidare tu nombre, eres una gran guerrera – llega al lado de ella y dice Raúl mientras espera una respuesta – nunca me contestases… ¿Te rindes?

-… No me rendiré… después de todo lo que me a pasado… - mira a Raúl con determinación – No me rindo… ¡Seguiré luchando no importa lo que me pase! – dice Ángela y le tira con una bola de viento pero Raúl la bloquea con facilidad y la coge por la camisa, levantándola en el aire – Okay, pero que sepas que fue tu decisión, no mía… - dice Raúl y comienza a electrocutarla.

Alberto se tira al piso – No vale la pena… no podré lograrlo. No importa lo mucho que lo intento, no logro sentir nada… talvez… talvez nunca podré usar ese poder otra vez… - de pronto escucha unos gritos, inmediatamente reconociendo que eran los gritos de Ángela. Entonces vuelve a recordar el sueño que había tenido. – "Soy el Alberto que esta cansado de su vida… el Alberto que esta cansado de hablar… y esta preparado para hacer lo necesario… y tu… ¿Estas listo?" – Alberto mira de donde vienen los gritos de Ángela, con miedo en sus ojos.

Ángela gritando por el dolor y Raúl con una cara seria - ¡Vamos! ¡Acepta que soy el mejor! – Raúl le grita, deteniendo su ataque para que hable ella -… Dijiste que hiciste una promesa con alguien… - lo mira directamente – yo me hice una promesa a mi misma… siempre luchare, nunca me rendiré… nadie te ayudara, así que lucha aunque no puedas más – dice Ángela y cierra los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia y comienza a recordar cuando el hombre la ataco en el parque. El horror, el dolor que sentía y lo que estaba pensando – Estoy sola… nadie me ayudara… voy a morir… papi… lo siento… - de pronto - ¡Suéltala! – Ángela abre los ojos y no puede ver bien pero parece ver a Alberto cuando la ayudo en el parque. Su visión va volviendo y ve a Alberto.

-… ¿Alberto? – dice Ángela con una lagrima saliendo del ojo. Entre unos árboles se encontraba Alberto, con una mirada seria -… Raúl… déjala ir, ahora… - Raúl recuesta a Ángela con un árbol y se vira a enfrentar a Alberto -… Siento algo diferente en ti ¿Alberto era tu nombre verdad…? ¿Acaso finalmente despertases tu potencial…? - ambos se quedan en silencio mientras Alberto camina por la izquierda para llegar a donde Ángela y Raúl coge por la derecha para alejarse de Alberto.

Alberto llega donde Ángela y se baja hablarle - ¿Estas bien? Siento haber llegado tarde…- dice él. Ángela sonríe con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos -… Alberto… no quiero que me ayudes… no quiero que nadie me ayude, se que dije que necesitaba tu ayuda, pero… no quiero que me pase lo mismo… me vas a dejar sola… - dice Ángela casi sin animo o energía. Alberto le soba la cabeza – Ángela, nose que te abra pasado antes pero, si algo puedo prometer… es que no te dejare sola, siempre estaré a tu lado, somos amigos. Ambos nos ayudamos a levantarnos y seguir adelante… gracias a ti e realizado mi verdadero potencial… y no te decepcionare - dice Alberto con una sonrisa y se levanta mirando a Raúl.

- Raúl… ¿Podemos irnos más lejos de esta área? No quiero poner en peligro a Ángela…- pregunta Alberto seriamente. Raúl responde que sí y se van a donde estaba él antes practicando a sacar su poder. Los dos se quedan en silencio de camino al lugar - … Siento algo bien diferente en él… no solamente logro despertar su potencial. En ese momento, recibió algo mas importante… - Raúl sonríe mientras llegan al lugar y mira a Alberto - … Alberto… felicidades en encontrar lo que todos buscan…- dice Raúl y Alberto lo mira seriamente – No puedo creer que aya entendido de lo que estas hablando… y gracias…- ambos se quedan sonriendo por un tiempo pero luego vuelven a concentrarse y prepararse para la pelea – Alberto… as conseguido tu meta para luchar… una razón para vivir – piensa Raúl mientras se prepara.

Raúl esta quieto a una gran distancia de Alberto – Lo siento, no quise pasarme pero, no quiso aceptar derrota… tuve que hacerlo - Alberto respira profundamente y se prepara. Raúl se prepara también - ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? Acabando de despertar tu potencial y ya vas a pelear… no podrás controlarlo…- le dice Raúl a Alberto. Alberto sigue mirándolo seriamente y sigue recordando el sueño. . – "Soy el Alberto que esta cansado de su vida… el Alberto que esta cansado de hablar… y esta preparado para hacer lo necesario… y tu…" - Raúl comienza a preparar su electricidad - ¿Estas listo? – dice Raúl, al mismo tiempo que Alberto recuerda esa ultima parte del sueño. Alberto respira profundamente por una última vez y mira a Raúl, determinado a luchar -… Estado esperando este momento toda mi vida… el momento que finalmente ago algo… ¡Jamás estaré más listo! – grita Alberto y con ese grito la pelea comienza.

Alberto inmediatamente tira dos bolas de fuego hacia Raúl. Raúl usa su súper rapidez para esquivarlos y moverse cerca de Alberto – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se desapareció?! Imposible – piensa Alberto y ve a Raúl aparecer bien cerca de él – No me puedo imaginar que alguien tenga el poder de transportarse… seria trampa… bueno quien sabe, esto no es un juego así que… quien sabe… pero… ¿Acaso eres rápido? – dice Alberto y Raúl se ríe un poco – Si, soy rápido y veo que eres de fuego… - contesta Raúl y Alberto lo mira seriamente – Pero no eres solamente rápido, también eres de electricidad, recuerdo los ruidos que escuchaba mientras peleabas contra Ángela y parecía una tormenta… fuego contra electricidad… ¿Quién ganara? – dice Alberto y los dos sonríen un poco.

Alberto le apunta con un dedo a Raúl - ¡Prepárate! – de pronto del dedo sale una pequeña bola de fuego y Raúl la esquiva pero Alberto inmediatamente abre la mano con la que estaba apuntando y tira una mas grande y Raúl usa su súper rapidez para esquivarla. Alberto se prende en fuego inmediatamente y de repente aparece Raúl al frente de Alberto con la mano quemada un poco y Alberto da una vuelta y le da una patada a Raúl en el estomago tirándolo un poco lejos. En lo que Raúl caía al piso, Alberto lanza otra bola de fuego y carga otra más. La bola que lanzó cae encima de Raúl y causa una explosión, dejando una nube de humo alrededor.

Alberto luego tira la otra bola de fuego pero de pronto de donde cayo Raúl sale un rayo. El rayo destruye la bola de fuego y causa otra explosión y deja una nube de humo también – Era obvio que me iba atacar al acercarse. Seguramente iba a electrocutarme al igual que con Ángela – piensa Alberto en lo que se prepara para el contra ataque de Raúl.

-… Estas bien preparado para la pelea por lo que veo…- la nube de humo causada por la explosión se va aclarando y se ve a Raúl parado, lleno de electricidad por todo el cuerpo – bueno, supongo que si no seria difícil, no valdría la pena… - Raúl se prepara. Alberto sonríe y se prepara también – Si tan solo no hubiese gastado tanta fuerza peleando contra Ángela… bueno, todavía me queda, si uso mi súper rapidez el sabrá que me voy acercar y se prendera en fuego así que tendré que atacar de lejos…- piensa Raúl mientras reúne electricidad en sus manos.

Alberto comienza a salir corriendo donde Raúl a toda velocidad - ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué esta corriendo donde mi…? El desgraciado sabe que no puedo electrocutarlo por el fuego alrededor de él si lo toco así que no me va a dejar tener distancia entre nosotros… - piensa Raúl y Alberto le tira dos bolas de fuego. Raúl esquiva una y explota bien cerca detrás de él y la otra le tira un rayo de electricidad y la explota luego con la otra mano que tenía electricidad reunida tira una bola de electricidad hacia Alberto.

Alberto no logra ver la bola a tiempo por el humo de la explosión que hizo Raúl al destruir su ataque y trata de brincar hacia el lado pero la electricidad le pasa bien cerca del brazo y lo electrocuta un poco. Alberto no logra caer bien al piso y se cae. Raúl usa esa oportunidad y le tira a Alberto con un rayo. Alberto logra contra atacar con una pequeña bola de fuego y crea una explosión cerca de él.

-… Alberto… tu puedes… con… confío que puedes hacerlo… no te rindas… - piensa Ángela recostada en el árbol, tratando de sentir lo que esta pasando en la pelea.

Alberto y Raúl salen corriendo hacia los dos - Si seguimos atacándonos de lejos seguramente yo ganaría porque e utilizado menos energía de todas manera. Así que Raúl tendrá que cambiar de estrategia… es todo o nada…- piensa Alberto y Raúl corre mas rápido - ¡Veamos que es más poderoso, si tus llamas o mi electricidad! – ambos comienzan a tirarse puños.

Raúl teniendo más experiencia que Alberto, logra conectar unos puños. Alberto no puede prender su cuerpo en fuego por mucho tiempo porque coge mucha concentración para él así que los puños lo electrocutan pero Alberto logra aguantar el dolor y sigue pelando. Las manos de Alberto tienen fuego y cuando tira un puño sale un poco de fuego. Alberto logra darle unos cuantos puños a Raúl pero los puños de Raúl duelen más ya que Raúl es más fuerte.

- Estoy curioso, dime… ¿Por qué peleas contra mi a puños cuando estas a desventaja? – pregunta Raúl alejándose a Alberto por un poco para descansar rápidamente en lo que Alberto contesta. Alberto descansa un poco también – porque tú también tienes la desventaja de que ya habías peleado contra Ángela antes de mí. Quiero vencerte… pero también quiero comprobar que te vencí con mis poderes y no por una ventaja…- contesta Alberto y Raúl se ríe -… Ya veo… tendré que recordar dos nombres más de hoy en adelante… Ángela, Alberto… a sido bien interesante pelear contra ustedes… pero es hora de acabar esto… tengo que cumplir mi promesa… - dice Raúl riéndose y se pone serio inmediatamente mientras se prepara.

- Una promesa… - dice Alberto como si estuviera recordando algo – ¿Estas bien? No te pongas a pensar en otra cosa ahora…- dice Raúl mirando a Alberto pensativo – No, no te preocupes es que me recordé de mi hermano… y una promesa que me hizo una vez... – responde Alberto y Raúl al escuchar la palabra hermano hecha la vista al piso. Se nota que esta triste - ¿Raúl estas bien? – pregunta Alberto y Raúl mira a Alberto seriamente y vuelve a prepararse -… Prometí… le prometí a mi hermano menor antes de que… antes de que muriera… que me convertiría en el mejor… prometí que los vencería a todos y lo protegería… ya rompí una parte de esa promesa… y no pienso romper la otra mitad así que prepárate… ¡Porque aquí voy! – dice Raúl.

Alberto no entendió todo lo que abra pasado pero entendió el motivo y sentimiento de Raúl de no querer perder no importa que… esa promesa, es todo lo que le quedaba a Raúl de su hermano, y no la perdería aunque le cueste su vida. Alberto corre hacia él y Raúl se prepara para atacar.

- Todos tenemos una razón para luchar… y si no, buscamos una. Para poder continuar adelante aunque sea por un tiempo… al igual que tu, yo tengo una razón… y no pienso perder tampoco - Ambos siguen luchando y tirándose puños. Alberto da unos pasos hacia atrás y Raúl lo ataca, en ese momento Alberto se prende de fuego de nuevo y quema a Raúl un poco. Alberto aprovecha y le da un puño en el estomago y sigue dándole mas puños. Raúl se queda sin aire y no logra protegerse contra los ataques de Alberto y todos los puños le dan. En ese momento Raúl, de la nada, comienza a gritar y le mete un puño a Alberto en el estomago. Alberto no se lo esperaba y el puño lo deja sin aire y de pronto por todo su cuerpo empieza hacer electrocutado por todo su cuerpo. Alberto se queda inmóvil al ser electrocutado y Raúl cae de rodillas al piso.

-…No me vas a... – comienza a decir Raúl y Alberto cae de rodillas también. Ambos uno al lado del otro de rodillas y se miran -… Si es empate… nadie gana… así que en realidad no habrás roto tu promesa…- dice Alberto tratando de reírse. Raúl se ríe un poco – ¿Sabes que hubiese ganado si no hubiera peleado contra Ángela verdad? – Raúl dice y Alberto se ríe un poco – Y tu ¿Sabes que si no hubiese peleado contra ti directamente a puños hubiera ganado verdad? – los dos se ríen un poco con todo y dolor hasta que no aguantan mas y se caen completamente al piso inconscientes.

-… finalmente logro sentir los poderes y es cuando se acaba todo… nadie gana, se quedan empate… bueno, ya no puedo más de todas maneras…- se queda Ángela recostada mirando el cielo en lo que logra poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

En uno de los árboles estaba sentado un hombre. No era muy alto pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y terror. Eran los tipos de ojos que de tan solo mirarlos te hacen sentir miedo y oscuridad. Estaba mirando todo lo que ocurrió. El hombre se levanta sonriendo -… El maestro estará bien feliz de escuchar como termino la pelea… ¿no lo crees Anthony? – el hombre se vira y mira a otro hombre parado en el árbol al lado del.

-… Nose, quedaron empate, pero si fue interesante… no puedo esperar a ver a que crezcan, sus poderes serán… bien interesantes – dice Anthony con un tono en la voz como si estuviera disfrutando el momento.

- Vamonos… ya hemos hecho todo lo que vinimos hacer – dice el hombre brincando para bajarse del árbol -… Okay, como tu digas Steven. Ya es de noche de todas formas – se baja también. Ambos hombres se van caminando hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

PROXIMO CAPITULO….

CAPITULO 4

CONFIANZA


	4. Chapter 4

(Este capitulo tiene una parte que puede ser considerada para mayores por lo sangriento que puede ser... no creo que sea gran cosa enrealidad, pero avisando porsiacdaso. tambien quiero que sepan que puede que me tarde en poner el capitulo 5 ya que no lo hecho todavia, segun mis planes, ya deberia tener hasta el 6 pero no los hecho. voy a ver si mañana comienzo hacer el cap.5 y logro terminarlo para el poximo jueves... pues gracias por leer, perdonen los horrores ortograficos y espero que les guste... gracias por el apoyo ^_^)

Capitulo 4

Confianza, Promesa, Amistad

- Lo prometo...- dice Cristian. Alberto tiene seis años y el hermano tiene nueve – ¡No te creo! – le dice Alberto al hermano. El hermano sonríe tiernamente y le soba la cabeza - ¿De verdad no confías en tu hermano? Vamos, es enserio. Prometo no romper mi promesa… y ahora ¿Me crees? - le pregunta Cristian y Alberto mira a otro lado en silencio. Cristian le da un cantazo pequeño en la cabeza - ¡Te estoy hablando! – le grita el hermano. Alberto lo mira y se soba la cabeza - Okay te creo… no tenias que darme…- dice Alberto y el hermano le soba la cabeza de nuevo – Es que odio cuando me ignoras… Vamos soy tu hermano mayor… sabes que no dejare que algo malo te pase… ni ahora, ni nunca… ¿Okay? – le dice Cristian y Alberto lo mira a los ojos -… Okay, te creo… gracias hermano… ¡pero sinceramente odio inyecciones! – dice Alberto mirando a sus padres. La madre sonríe - No te preocupes, estamos contigo – dice Marisol – Vamos Alberto, no seas cobarde, como esperas ser un hombre fuerte si te asustas por cualquier estupidez… vamos - dice el padre y lo llevan a la habitación al lado para que lo inyecten.

Alberto se despierta en su habitación y mira a su alrededor. Está solo en el apartamento -...Como extraño esos tiempos… hermano – dice Alberto en voz alta, recordando los viejos tiempos y la promesa que le hizo el hermano. Alberto se levanta de la cama y va al baño. Esta tambaleándose por el sueño – Debo comprarle algo de comer… me pregunto ¿Qué le gustaría? – se pregunta Alberto mientras se prepara para salir. Luego de cambiarse y lograr despertarse, Alberto sale del apartamento y se va a comprar algo de comer, recordando lo que paso la noche anterior, después de haber luchado contra Raúl.

Alberto se había despertado, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Cuando mira al lado, Raúl se había ido - Hasta para recuperarse es rápido… - pensó Alberto y se fue donde Ángela. Cuando llegó donde Ángela, ella todavía estaba inconciente y Alberto decidió tratar de cargarla en los brazos. Le dolía el cuerpo pero logró cargarla -… Tengo suerte que no diré esto mientras estas despierta pero Ángela… pesas mas de lo que pensé - dijo Alberto y la carga por el bosque en el medio de la oscuridad – Si tan solo pudiera controlar mi poder mejor, talvez pudiera prenderme el pelo o algo en fuego para poder ver bien… bueno, solo espero que no aya un oso o algo- dijo Alberto - Aquí no hay osos… anormal… - dijo Ángela despertando y Alberto la miró sonriendo. - Me alegro que estés bien pero porque me tienes que insultar, después que te cargo para llevarte al motel – Alberto le dijo a Ángela. Ella se sonrojó y le metió un puño en la cara.

Alberto sonríe al recordarlo. Él llega a una cafetería y pide algo de comer y vuelve al motel. Toca a la puerta y después de unos segundos Ángela abre la puerta - ¿Qué ocurre? – comienza a decir Ángela pero luego se da cuenta que es Alberto. Ángela estaba todavía en bata y se notaba que acababa de despertarse. Inmediatamente cierra la puerta de cantazo -… Ángela ábreme la puerta. Traje comida…- dice Alberto pero ella no abre. Después de un minuto, la puerta se abre. Ángela ya estaba vestida bien y el pelo lo tenía amarado. Alberto sonríe – Gracias por la comida – dice Ángela y coge la comida y se despide -… ¿No vamos a comer juntos? – pregunta Alberto y Ángela se sorprende. Ella hecha la mirada al piso y Alberto comprende al recordar lo que Ángela le había dicho anoche, antes del pelear contra Raúl –"… Alberto… no quiero que me ayudes… no quiero que nadie me ayude, se que dije que necesitaba tu ayuda, pero… no quiero que me pase lo mismo… me vas a dejar sola…"-

- No te preocupes… hablamos después cuando termines, si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento… - dice Alberto y comienza a irse. De momento, Ángela aguanta a Alberto por la mano y lo detiene sin decir una palabra. Alberto la mira y ella lo esta mirando un poco sonrojada pero Alberto podía notar que ella quería confiar en él -… Okay, como tú quieras – dice él y entra al apartamento de Ángela. El apartamento de Ángela era igual que el de él pero ella lo tenía recogido y limpio. No parecía ser el mismo apartamento. Ambos se sientan en la mesa que hay en la cocina y comienzan a comer. Alberto quiere hablar pero no se atreve. No sabe que decir. Solo podía pensar como anoche aunque le metió un puño, la logro convencer a que él la cargara, aunque fuera un poco mas porque estaba preocupado por ella – Se veía tan linda mientras la cargaba… todavía no puedo creer que aya pasado… y ahora me dejo entrar a su apartamento… talvez esta confiando en mi mas… – Alberto tiene una sonrisa mientras lo recuerda.

Ángela lo mira y se da cuenta de la cara de anormal que tiene sonriendo – ¿En que estas pensando? – le pregunta ella mientras lo mira, con cara de acusadora. Alberto despierta de su pensamiento y trata de ignorar la pregunta - ¡Que rica comida! ¡¿N-no crees?! – le dice Alberto riéndose. Ángela respira profundamente y lo ignora. Terminan de comer y Alberto coge los platos para lavarlos -… No te preocupes, los lavo yo – dice Ángela pero Alberto insiste – Yo nunca lavo así que aprovecha – dice él sonriendo -… okay, al lo que quieras…- dice ella y se va a la cama.

- Por lo que veo todavía estas agotada por la pelea… - dice Alberto mirando a Ángela sentada – Ya termine de lavar los trastes – dice Alberto y se sienta en el piso -… Gra-gracias…- dice ella - … no te preocupes… te debía una por confiar en mi anoche, cuando te estaba cargando…- dice Alberto sonriendo y Ángela se sonroja un poco – Sinceramente no necesitaba tú ayuda… - dice ella y lo mira -… p-pero gracias… te lo agradezco…- Alberto sonríe y vuelve a sus pensamientos – Que linda es cuando esta sonrojada… - Ángela se le queda mirando y vuelve a respirar profundamente y lo ignora. Ella se deja caer completamente en la cama. La habitación se llena de un silencio. Ninguno de los dos dice algo por dos minutos.

-… Lo siento mucho Alberto. Aunque me avías salvado la vida… no confiaba en ti…- dice Ángela. Alberto sale de sus pensamientos de nuevo y la mira seriamente. Entonces se estira un poco y se acuesta en el piso -… Todos tenemos nuestras razones… no te preocupes…- Alberto dice y ella se sienta en la cama de nuevo mirándolo. Él la mira y se da cuenta que le quiere decir algo así que se vuelve a sentar y espera. Ángela se queda mirándolo, su corazón palpitando bien rápido, pensando si puede confiar en él -… La noche que me salvaste la vida… también me ayudaste…- dice finalmente, Alberto la mira y se pregunta que quiere decir ella -… Eres la primera persona en un gran tiempo a la que estado con ella así de cerca – Alberto no entiende - ¿Qué quieres decir con así de cerca? – Ángela mira al piso y respira profundamente.

-… Lleva tiempo que no confió en alguien… Alberto, te diré lo que me pasó… me salvaste la vida… así que debes saber la clase de persona a la que ayudaste…- ella dice – No sabré tú pasado pero, se que eres una buena persona, eso es todo lo que necesito saber… pero algo me dice que esto no es solamente sobre mi… cuéntame todo lo que quieras…- dice Alberto. Ambos se miran a los ojos, entendiéndose, Ángela sonríe un poco -… no solo quiere contarme lo que pasó… ella quiere desahogarse, quiere sacar todo lo que a estado sintiendo todo este tiempo… – piensa Alberto, preocupado.

-… Mi madre, murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Era una buena persona, pero llevaba años peleando contra una enfermedad… llegó el momento que no pudo luchar más….Mi padre estaba con ella en el momento que ocurrió. Estaban diciéndose adiós. Terminó destrozado pero siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando estaba conmigo… el amor de su vida murió y el camino para donde mi, se bajo en una pierna y me miro, estaba sonriendo y dijo "Ángela… te pareces tanto a tu madre… todo un ángel…"- comienza a explicar Ángela su pasado.

- No importaba lo difícil que fuera, mi padre siempre estuvo trabajando y luchando para seguir adelante. No quería rendirse, por mi futuro, por la memoria de mi madre… Dos años después… ocurrió… mi potencial despertó… tenía diez años pero tuve que intentar controlar este… poder… obviamente estaba asustada, el miedo de tener esto adentro de mi, no quise decirle nada a mi padre… no quería que tuviera que pasar por algo mas como con mi madre…- lagrimas comienzan a salir de Ángela mientras cuenta la historia –Alberto se levanta y va yendo donde Ángela para hacerla sentirse mejor pero en ese momento Ángela continua hablando - …M-mate a mi padre – dice Ángela en voz baja, casi sin energía, de lo triste que se sentía.

Alberto se detiene, no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar -¿… ma…mataste… a tu padre…? imposible… tu jamás arias una cosa como esa… no te creo…- dice él pero ella le grita -¡Es la verdad! M-mate a mi padre…- Alberto se cae al piso sin saber que decir, solo pensando en lo que ella acaba de confesar. Se queda en silencio, esperando que Ángela se explique.

- …un año después de que despertara mi potencial, no pude controlarlo… Estaba comiendo con mi padre y…- Ángela recuerda el momento exactamente como ocurrió. La habitación se avía llenado de viento, tumbando y rompiendo cosas. Ángela estaba gritando, con lágrimas en sus ojos, alejándose del padre, rezando… - ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Por favor detente! – el padre se alejó de la mesa, y la mesa se rompió en dos -… ¿Ángela… que esta sucediendo? – dice el padre mirándola preocupado, cubriéndose un poco la cara por el viento intenso que hay. -¡Papi aléjate! – grita ella, alejándose mas del padre, pero el sigue acercándosele.

Alberto esta sin palabras. Tirado en el piso en silencio, mirando a Ángela. Ella se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos mirándolo. Como si estuviera esperando a ver la cara de Alberto para ver como él la acusará con los ojos. Alberto mira los ojos de ella y se da cuenta, el temor, horror y sufrimiento que Ángela tenía ese día y durante toda su vida, lo esta demostrando ahora mismo. El temor de ser el culpable de la muerte de una persona… una persona que amas con todo tu corazón.

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- el padre le grita preocupado y asustado -¡Nose! ¡Un día estaba todo normal y el otro, termino con estos poderes! ¡Por favor corre, no quiero hacerte daño…! ¡Soy un monstruo!- Ángela grita con toda sus fuerzas, con lagrimas en los ojos, asustada. Cuando de pronto siente algo caliente y familiar -… No eres un monstruo… eres mi hija… mi ángel…No te preocupes, podremos pasar por esto y veras, que podrás controlarlo… te lo prometo…- el padre la estaba abrazando con cariño. Ella se da cuenta que el padre la esta abrazando y se pone a llorar -… ¿Papi? Papi te quie…- Ángela empieza a decir cuando de pronto escucha un ruido. El viento comienza a desaparecer un poco y siente algo mojado caerle en el pelo y decide mirar arriba. -…pa… ¿papi? – pregunta Ángela, completamente asustada, con terror al ver lo que le sucedió al padre. Uno de los vientos cortaron al padre por el cuello. Al ella mirar arriba, la sangre comienza a caerle en la cara. El padre se cae de espalda y ella se queda paralizada -¿…Pa-papi? ¡Papi!- Ángela grita y va donde el padre.

El padre todavía estaba vivo, y le sonríe a Ángela… trata decir algo, haciéndosele difícil -… Sabes… Eres igual… a tu madre… - dice el padre con una pequeña sonrisa y le soba mejilla a Ángela. Ella lo abraza y le pide perdón -…N-no es… no es tu…- silencio, el viento se va calmando y no se escucha nada -…Pe-perdón… papi… perdón… - la habitación quedó destrozada, y un silencio se apodera de la casa. Solo se escucha los llantos de Ángela, abrazando al padre…

Alberto todavía en el piso, inmóvil al escuchar la historia de Ángela -… Luego de ese día… tuve que vivir con mis tíos. Nunca supieron exactamente lo que pasó… pensaron que fue un intento de robo… nunca volví hablar mucho de ese día en adelante… mis tíos eran estrictos, pero no los odiaba, si no fuera por ellos, no hubiera podido seguir adelante, ellos me trataron como si nada hubiese pasado, no querían hacerme recordar lo que le pasó a mi padre… pero no sabían que hacer conmigo ya que nunca hablaba y desaparecía a quien sabe donde… la realidad era que me iba a tratar de concentrarme, me gustaba los lugares silenciosos… donde pudiera tratar de controlar la maldición que mató a mi padre… años después, cuando tenía quince años, entonces llegó el día, decidí decirles… nunca hablaba mucho pero ese día les dije sobre mi poder, decidí, que no quería que les pasara lo mismo que a mi padre y murieran por el poder que me atormentaba… rápido supe que fue un error- dice Ángela tratando de calmarse.

-…Fuiste tú…- la tía dice después de un gran silencio al Ángela demostrar su poder. El tío inmediatamente se da cuenta a lo que su esposa se refería. Ángela con la mirada al piso no dice nada por un tiempo, luego cuando hecha la mirada arriba, para mirar a sus tíos, la tía le mete una bofetada. Ángela cae al piso por la fuerza del cantazo y se soba la cara. El cachete estaba roja de la bofetada que le metió la tía.

-¿…Qué eres?- el tío le pregunta, mirándola con desprecio y miedo -¿Tío, tía?- ella los mira con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Cállate monstruo! ¡Tú matases a mi hermano! ¡Muere maldita!- dice la tía echándose hacia atrás - ¿Como es posible que nos engallaste? Después que te dimos todo… resulta que nos estabas utilizando… Tú no eres humana… Eres una abominación… y pensar que pensé que eras como mi propia hija…Dios mió, estabas con nuestra verdadera hija…- Dice el tío.

-Me tenían miedo, la manera en que me miraron… sus ojos estaban llenos de ira… los años que pasé con ellos fueron para nada… Me enviaron a una escuela solo para niñas, lejos de ellos. Nunca los volví a ver, ni quisiera en días festivos vinieron a buscarme… estaba sola… pero Ashley, su hija, siempre venía a visitarme. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se fuera y que no volviera… siempre quería hacerme sentir mejor… pero sabia que si supiera la verdad… también se hubiese ido… nunca volví a confiar en nadie y nunca deje que se me acercaran… sabia que si sabían la verdad sobre mi, me odiarían y me temerían, mas no quería hacerle daño a nadie mas… luego era hora de ir a una universidad, me enviaron dinero y me mude en esta ciudad para ir a la universidad. Como siempre estaba sola en la escuela, pude controlar mi poder. Un día sentí el poder de alguien como yo y cuando lo seguí… llegue a la fabrica abandonada… la ira que tenia adentro de mi salió ese día. Un día Salí de mi apartamento y vi que alguien nuevo vino a mudarse. Cuando salgo, él tipo me estaba mirando -¿…Qué mira ese? Pervertido…- pensé y me enfogone. Jamás pensé que ese tipo iba hacer mi salvador…Siempre volvía a pelear todos los días hasta que un día al que vencí quería venganza y me cogió desprevenida…- sigue contando.

En ese momento recuerda lo que sintió en ese momento pensando – Estoy sola… nadie me ayudara… voy a morir… papi… lo siento… te e fallado… - de pronto - ¡Suéltala! – Ángela abrió los ojos y no pudo ver bien pero parece ver a una persona parada, mirándolos. Su visión fue volviendo y vio a alguien parado al lado de un zafacón, vio a Alberto.

-No podía creerlo… sinceramente pensé que estaba viendo cosas… ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como ese me iba ayudar…? Y ¿Porqué? Entonces ahí fue cuando dijiste…

-"…Sé que soy débil…sé que no tengo ningún chance de ganar… pero…pero jamás pudiera vivir con migo mismo al saber que deje que una cosa como esta pasara…así que… ¡suéltala ahora!"- recuerda Ángela.

-Luego me fui a la universidad, y me puse a comer sola cuando de pronto alguien se sienta al frente de mí… y ¿Quién era? – Pregunta Ángela retóricamente con una sonrisa pequeña – Alberto, al saber que ibas a la misma universidad que yo… me hizo sentirme feliz, pero no podía sentirme de esa manera, no podía dejarme confiar en ti… te dije que te entrenaría porque por alguna razón no podía dejar a alguien pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé… no quería que alguien pasara por eso solo… y cuando me ayudaste con Raúl… volviste a probar de que sí podía confiar en ti…- dice Ángela mirando al piso y de pronto siente algo caliente tocándola, le recuerda al padre -… No te preocupes… siento mucho que ayas tenido que pasar por eso… pero te prometo… jamás te dejare volver a pasar por algo sola… pasaremos por esto juntos… estaré siempre a tu lado… - le dice Alberto abrazando a Ángela. Ella se queda paralizada, no se esperaba que Alberto la fuera abrazar.

De pronto lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Ángela de nuevo – No te preocupes… Déjalo salir… Estoy aquí para ti… Ya que tu estas ahí para mi… Somos amigos…Si no fuera por ti… jamás hubiese tenido las fuerzas para pelear por lo que creo… Ángela, gracias… con todo lo que as pasado pero sigues luchando para poder mejorar… y de camino ayudarme…Eres un ángel… Tu padre estuviera orgulloso…- Alberto le dice abrazándola un poco mas fuerte. Ángela no aguanta mas las lagrimas y abraza a Alberto fuertemente mientras llora.


End file.
